No Longer One Of Them
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Feeling shoved out of the new version of The Shield, can Amanda find her footing again or is it already too late? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and Werewolf-queen-022)


_**6/2/14…**_

" _There's always a Plan B." Hunter said, two of the four Shield members moving towards the ropes… but Amanda barely had time to react._

 _Amanda screamed as the chair was slammed into her right side, four sickening cracks echoing from her ribcage as she fell and Seth drove the edge of the chair into her back before whacking Roman, who also fell._

 _Dean froze in horror, looking from his fallen Shield siblings to the two toned traitor. He charged at Seth but Seth whacked him repeatedly as Amanda leaned against the ropes._

" _Colby, stop!" Amanda screamed, Seth throwing the chair at her and it hitting her arms before he picked it up and bashed it into her right knee, Roman picking himself up and charging at Seth._

 _Seth was down, Hunter and Randy trying to keep their best poker faces._

" _Jon, get her out of here." Hunter whispered, calling Dean by his real name and Dean taking Amanda from there as Roman nodded in agreement._

 _Dean hung onto Amanda as she broke down in his arms, sobbing into his torso… she was told about the chair shots and scripted split of The Shield._

 _But Seth had been the first one to render life saving aid to her back in March when she nearly died… and on that level, it hurt._

" _I know, kiddo. Let it all out, don't keep it in…" Dean whispered as he lightly stroked her disheveled ponytail before they reached the trainers room._

 _Seth barely had time to react backstage after the four reached it before Hunter grabbed him by his throat, Seth struggling to breathe._

" _What… the fuck-" Seth struggles to choke out, Hunter punching him right in his nose._

" _Here is the fuck, Colby Daniel Lopez! I told you to only hit her twice! Not bust her knee so badly that she couldn't stand or crack her ribs so that they nearly shattered to pieces! Mandy is as much a daughter to me and Stephanie as Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn are!" Hunter yelled, letting Seth go. "You better hope and pray that Mandy forgives you! If she forgives you!" He growled, storming off with Stephanie and Randy._

 _As they figured, four ribs were cracked and two were broken. Amanda had no head injury though._

 _But the worst part was how fast her knee bruised… to Hunter, it was horribly reminiscent of his quad injuries._

 _He really hoped it wasn't that… and to his relief, it wasn't torn muscles or ligaments._

 _But Hunter's and the others relief was short lived… Amanda's kneecap and femur were fractured badly._

 _Amanda had stopped screaming and crying, worn out completely from it as Dean held her in his arms… and Hunter and Stephanie started calling the others._

 _Randy walked over to Roman to help steady the limping Samoan._

" _It's bad, isn't it?" Roman asked, Randy nodding._

" _I hope he finds a way to fix this… or I'm gonna rip his fucking head off." Randy growled, still protective of his ex girlfriend._

" _You and me both, Randy." Roman said before they found Amanda, who was still in the trainer's room._

 _Amanda was distant, her body and mind detached from each other like she did after the double murder suicide… it was a protective mechanism of hers._

 _But they hoped she would recover fully from it…_

 **Present time…**

It all blurred by… Seth was on his knees, glaring at Finn, Amanda, Karl and Luke as Roman paced back and forth in anger and Jason kept trying to calm Roman.

In the midst of the chaos, the four reached the backstage area and waiting was Charly.

"Mandy, noticed the fighting between you and Seth as well as Jason… is it all weighing down on you?" Charly asked.

"The Shield ain't really The Shield without Dean… and if Jason wants to barge in and take over and they won't really stop him… I guess I'm no longer a part of my old group." Amanda explained as Finn rested his right hand on her lower back, Dakota's head snapping up when she heard that from where she was stood.

She could see it written clear as day… Amanda's reaction was unscripted, the look in her eyes was one of pain.

Dakota walked into the locker room after finding them, seeing Amanda sat on the couch with Finn… his left arm was wrapped around her shoulders and she was brushing tears away but they just kept falling down her face.

"It didn't work… I just wanted us all back together on screen and look at us now. Dean's injured, Jason's basically shoved me out of my own group… why did I ever think this would work? It got all fucked up!" Amanda said through her tears as Finn held her in his arms.

Dakota knew that Amanda felt like she was betrayed… and it pissed her off. She took a sharp turn and reached The Shield's locker room, kicking it open and making the three jump back.

"Well I hope you're happy with yourselves, especially you!" Dakota growled, grabbing Jason by his right ear and making him yell out in pain. "Mandy was instrumental in this group and you made her feel shut out!" She yelled, Seth pulling her off of Jason and Dakota turning and slapping Seth.

"Kota, we swear we didn't mean anything like that!" Roman said, managing to get Dakota to sit down.

"Try telling her that! As for you, taking all those cheap shots at Finn, are you out of your damn mind?!" Dakota responded, the last part directed at Seth.

"No! Seth's not out of his mind, Finn took their Shield sister from us and turned her into who she is now! So she feels shoved out?! She turned her back on the group completely, so much for Shield siblings!" Jason yelled before he could even process what he was yelling.

"Shut your mouth!" Seth shouted before punching him. "You barge into the Raw locker room like you own it, take over, claim that you're better than Dean and then shove Mandy out of The Shield completely, this is all your fault!"

"And now she's in Finn's arms, crying… I bet that sends your rage level through the roof that he's comforting her." Jason said.

"Enough, both of you!" Roman responded, both of them sitting down. "Now if you two can get your act together, then we can go find Mandy! We clear on that?"

Seth and Jason looked at each other angrily, Roman and Dakota knowing neither would budge.


End file.
